The purpose of the International Neurotoxicity Association (INA) is to foster the science of determining the neural mechanisms and behavioral consequences of toxicants exposure. The bi- annual meeting (the 15th) is held for all in the field to communicate their latest research findings to their colleagues for continuing education and critical evaluation and to provide a forum for discussion of the current progress and directions for the future. INA would like to conduct a symposium with its annual meeting June 27-July 1, 2015 in Montreal, Quebec entitled Complementary Neurotoxicologically Insights from Fish, Flies, Bees, and Worms. This symposium will provide the latest information concerning the use of aquatic, insect, and nematode models as complementary models for neurobehavioral toxicology research. The speakers will include internationally renowned researchers. This symposium will provide integration of mechanistic research with animal models of neurobehavioral function. The speakers for the symposium will be Edward Levin, Duke University Medical Center, Stephanie Padilla from the US-Environmental Protection Agency and Martina Fenske from the Fraunhofer Institute and will speak about how zebrafish help with screening potential neurotoxicants; Philip Bushnell from the US-Environmental Protection Agency will speak about using drosophila for studying genetic contributions to solvent neurotoxicity; Dr. Nigel Raine from the University of Guelph in Ontario will speak about pesticide effects on memory in bees and Michael Aschner from Albert Einstein Medical Center will speak about C. elegans heavy metal neurotoxicology; Dr. Mamta Behl of the National Toxicology and National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences will give an additional talk about how non-mammalian animal models fit into neurotoxicology testing in the National Toxicology Program.. Recent breakthroughs and research challenges will be discussed so that an intelligent agenda for neurobehavioral toxicology research in the area can be devised. The audience will be scientists active in developmental neurobehavioral toxicology research. Bringing the intellectual resources and research methods of the scientists in this field to use zebrafish, insect and nematode models will greatly enhance our ability to characterize risks that may be posed by exposure to environmental toxicants. The forum will provide an opportunity for methodological and theoretical issues to be integrated in the context of each talk as well as in a discussion session. Funding is needed for travel of non-government speakers and accommodations. Importantly, for continuing progress the Principal Investigator asks for support of students and post-doctoral trainees to participate in the meeting. Special efforts will be made to increase diversity in the field through the trainee-sponsored travel to the meeting. A write-up of the symposium will be submitted to Neurotoxicology and Teratology, a leading peer-reviewed journal in the field.